


[Fanart] I can tear you apart

by Autheane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Blood, Dark Stiles, Episode: s03e18 Riddled, Fanart, Gen, Nogitsune Stiles, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I've been dying to finish since I've watched <i>Riddled</i> because a possessed Stiles is a very interesting Stiles (and a very very sexy one) as long as he gets out of this alive and not too broken...</p><p>The title and lyrics are from the song <i>Iowa</i> by Slipknot.</p><hr/><p>You can find me on <a href="http://www.autheane.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> if you want! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] I can tear you apart

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been dying to finish since I've watched _Riddled_ because a possessed Stiles is a very interesting Stiles (and a very very sexy one) as long as he gets out of this alive and not too broken...
> 
> The title and lyrics are from the song _Iowa_ by Slipknot.
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://www.autheane.tumblr.com) if you want! :)

____________

[ ](http://th05.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2014/054/6/5/i_can_tear_you_apart_by_autheane-d77q1lg.jpg)

**"Relax… It’s over. You belong to me  
I fill your mouth with dirt  
Relax… It’s over. You can never leave”**  



End file.
